


Questions of Style

by Kaiyou



Series: The Sweetest Thing (Just Desserts Verse) [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, pure domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyou/pseuds/Kaiyou
Summary: Kuroo loves the lazy afternoons when it's just him and Kenma at the house, relaxing and talking and maybe curling up for a nap. It reminds him of some of his earliest memories. Sometimes it's all familiar, sometimes he learns that Kenma can still surprise him, sometimes they both discover something new - but always, always, Kenma is home.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curiouslylazy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouslylazy/gifts).



> Happy birthday @curiouslylazy <3
> 
> This is set about 5-6 months after Just Desserts, and contains events foreshadowed in JD chapter 11. Really it should be able to be read alone though. Basically BokuAkaKuroKen are together, Bokuto runs a restaurant, Akaashi is a fashion/food journalist, Kuroo is a science/nature writer, and Kenma runs a software company with Hinata.

“I’m thinking about cutting my hair.”

“That’s nice,” Kuroo said, not really paying attention as he worked his fingers through the long strands of black-gold hair in front of him. It was almost as smooth as the silk of the yukata Kuroo wore. Slightly coarser than his own hair, dry on the ends even though he’d bought Kenma a hair mask some time ago. Carefully grasping the top of a lock of hair he worked nimble fingers through the knot that was threatening to form near the bottom, twisting the strands in his grasp and studying them to check for split ends. It was only then that he processed the words Kenma had murmured earlier.

“But you’ve always had long hair,” Kuroo said, anxious for a moment that Kenma was saying this because he was annoying him. He stilled his hands and held his breath, frowning as he waited for a reply.

Kenma shrugged, tilting his head to the side as he stared at the screen of his laptop. “Never this long,” he murmured, leaning back a bit as his fingers worked over his keyboard. “It’s brushing past my collar now. I can put it up in a ponytail. I don’t like ponytails, Kuro. They give me a headache.”

“Oh.”

Selfishly, Kuroo was rather fond of Kenma’s long hair. None of the other two in their relationship would ever even think about growing out their hair. Akaashi basically still had the same haircut he’d worn in high school, though he claimed it was much more fashionable now that it cost three figures for a cut and style. Bokuto was, well, Bokuto. The thought of him with long hair seemed strange.

But Kuroo loved these afternoons when he felt satisfied enough with the work he’d accomplished to come in and bother Kenma, massaging his scalp and playing with his hair while thinking through the points he wanted to make in his next article. 

“The girls really like it,” Kuroo said, thinking of Bokuto’s nieces that came to visit on a fairly regular basis. Kenma was patient with them, allowing makeup and polish and even sometimes dressing up. He was going to make an incredible father.

“Hmm,” Kenma muttered, turning his head to glance up to where Kuroo was sitting above him on the edge of the bed. “Well, maybe not too short then - maybe just a couple inches shorter than I had it in grade school? Babies like to pull on long hair.”

Laughing softly, Kuroo said, “Babies will pull on anything they can, I think. But babies are adorable, so everyone lets them get away with it.”

Scowling, Kenma put his laptop to the side, turning over so that he was kneeling on the cushion he’d been sitting on. “My child will not get away with everything,” he groused, tapping at Kuroo’s knee so he would back up onto the bed. 

This was another one of the reasons Kuroo enjoyed these afternoons. It normally didn’t take a whole lot of time for Kenma to decide he wanted to take a break for an afternoon nap. It reminded him of the way they’d fallen asleep together when they were children, of afternoons waking up overly hot and staring down at a drooling Kenma. He wasn’t sure when he’d started loving his best friend. It was possible it had just been love at first sight.

Kuroo leaned back against the pillows at the headboard and lifted an arm, letting Kenma curl around him, one arm sliding over his stomach while Kenma lay his head against his shoulder. It was normal, comfortable. Kenma smelled like apples and cinnamon and faintly of the cologne Akaashi was recently fond of, probably because the two of them had enjoyed time in Akaashi’s dressing room that morning before their boyfriend went off to work. It made Kuroo happy to keep track of these little details, doing his best to make sure all three of them were happy and satisfied and at peace. 

“Our child,” Kuroo murmured, kissing the top of Kenma’s head, “will be exceptional. He's going to grow up big and strong and healthy.”

“May be a she,” Kenma murmured.

“True,” said Kuroo, thinking of Bokuto’s niece Mikoto and all the things Akaashi had taught him over the years about gender. “Well. I do know that they will be surrounded by four parents who love them and will do everything in their power to make sure they are happy.”

Kenma nodded, sighing as Kuroo rubbed his back. 

Raising a child was a huge responsibility even when split between the four of them. Kuroo was pretty sure that Kenma felt like he was carrying the bulk of that responsibility himself, and to an extent that was probably true. Kenma was good with children, though. Kenma had sung him to sleep on more than one occasion, and Kuroo loved Kenma’s soft rumbly tenor. The blond had memorized reams of old folk songs while visiting his grandparents in the mountains, Kuroo was sure their baby would never get bored of Kenma's voice. 

Kenma had always been so good at handling Bokuto’s nieces and nephews, too; he already knew all about how to take care of a newborn and the best people to go to for advice. 

Sometimes Kuroo wished his job didn’t take him out of the country so often. He loved to travel, loved working with photographers to bring the best of science and nature to his magazine’s readers. Now, though, he wondered if it was getting close to the time when he asked his bosses to modify his duties so he could stay home with Kenma and the baby.

“Two more months,” Kuroo murmured, feeling Kenma nod against him.

“Shouyou’s already let most of the clients know I’ll be on a modified schedule for the next few months. Tsukishima has been a good addition to our team, though. I don't think we’ll have any issues finishing out our current contracts, and I think there are already a couple new projects in the works that I won’t be involved in at all.”

“Tsukki, huh?” Kuroo said, smiling at the memory of his old high school buddy. Well, he considered them buddies. “What’s it like working with him?”

“Relaxing. He doesn’t pester me when I’m trying to finish a bug report, unlike some people I know.”

“You wound me!” said Kuroo, sliding his hand down to gently tickle Kenma’s side. “I don’t pester you that much.”

“Uh huh.”

“Besides, you like it when I play with your hair.”

“.... sometimes.”

Counting that as a win Kuroo turned on his side, looking down into the very unimpressed eyes of his younger lover. “You like it when I distract you, when I kiss you, when we curl up together so that we can nap for hours before the other two get home.”

Kenma’s face morphed into a thousand different expressions as he tried to find fault with that statement. It always made Kuroo smile, the way that Kenma would stubbornly try to argue with what was obviously the most logical of things. Forestalling the argument Kuroo leaned down and kissed those twisted lips.

The kiss was met by an instinctive press of lips and then a huff, Kenma choosing to hide his face in Kuroo’s yukata. “Maybe,” came the reluctant reply.

There were times Kuroo really couldn’t stand how cute Kenma was. The convoluted memories of their past played through his mind, leaving him ever-grateful that the roads they’d walked had led the four of them to this space. “I love you,” he murmured. 

Kenma stiffened for the briefest of moments. His cheeks were probably burning up. Even after all these years it was incredible what those three simple words could do to the more reserved of their partners, and Kuroo milked it for all it was worth.

In this case, it was worth the turn of Kenma’s head as he pressed his lips against Kuroo’s chest. “You have your moments.”

Smiling, Kuroo pulled Kenma closer, fingers playing with the long strands of his hair. “I like your hair long,” he admitted. “It’s relaxing, and it looks good on you. I bet we could find a way to pull it back that doesn’t make your head hurt.”

“I look good with long hair?” Kenma asked, a faint note of warning in his voice. 

“Like a samurai,” Kuroo said, knowing exactly where this could go and wanting to head it off. “I mean, I know the black part is getting long, but we could schedule you an appointment with Akaashi’s stylist. Fix the color if you wanted; ombre is still fashionable I think, or dye it all one color again.”

“You think I really care about fashion?”

Kuroo tried to hold back a chuckle. “Oh, I’ve seen the way you read Akaashi’s magazines when you think no body’s looking.”

He was expecting the denial this time, because even he would admit when pressed that his argument was weak. 

Instead, there was a long pause. “I’m not looking because I like fashion,” Kenma finally said. “I just - other than the ones with the perfume samples, I like the texture of the pages. It's relaxing, and the colors and lines are interesting. Doesn’t mean I actually care.”

Well, that was unexpected.

The way he was still learning things about Kenma brought joy to his heart. “Fine, fine,” Kuroo replied.

“I’ll think about it,” Kenma murmured. “The hair thing. I don't really care, just want something that won’t take a lot of effort.”

It was tempting to retort that Kenma never extended any effort into keeping up his hair in the first place, but Kuroo figured that probably wasn’t the wisest of moves - especially when his own hairstyle was so open to critique. Instead, Kuroo just hummed out an agreement, letting his eyes drift shut as Kenma’s fingers rubbed circles against his side. 

When he opened his eyes again, the room was dark, and there was a warm body pressed up behind him.

“Hello, Keiji,” he whispered, looking down at the still-sleeping Kenma in his arms. His arms were curled up in front of him now, and a soft patch of drool wet the silk over Kuroo’s shoulder. Adorable.

Akaashi moved, sliding an arm around his waist and nuzzling the back of his neck. “I’m home, Tetsurou,” he murmured.

“Welcome back. What time is it?”

“Six forty, I believe.”

“Ah.”

It was oh so comfortable here, pressed between two of the people he loved most in the world. Bokuto wouldn’t be home for another few hours. Akaashi was probably hungry; there was rice for onigiri in the freezer and the ingredients for their dinner were thawed out in the fridge. Akaashi would need to eat something by seven thirty, probably; he always got cranky going too long without food. Fixing dinner meant moving Kenma, though.

Ah well, all good things had to come to an end.

But maybe not right this second.

“How was your afternoon?” Kuroo asked, mentally calculating his odds.

“Good. Coffee with a designer friend, we may be covering her in the next spread. Tried out one of the new little cafes near the newspaper. Good coffee, but their muffins could stand to be a bit moist moister.”

Good, that added about thirty minutes to his schedule.

Thirty minutes Kuroo would gladly take.

“Tell me about it?”

Akaashi took a deep breath, then breathed out a soft chuckle against the back of Kuroo’s neck. “You want to nap longer, don’t you.”

“Ah, yes.”

“Kenma is the worst influence on you.”

It wasn’t true, but Kuroo wasn’t going to argue the point, not when Akaashi was kissing the back of his neck and yawning himself.

Maybe he had forty-five minutes. 

Maybe longer.

Whatever it was, he’d take it.

Which meant not arguing with Akaashi’s last statement, even though Kenma was precious and wonderful and was not in the least to blame for this particular nap. But Akaashi knew that, really. Knew how Kenma had woken up in the middle of the night last night, sneaking out of their bedroom and going to work on some project he’d been worrying at for days. They all knew Kenma’s sleep schedule left something to be desired when he was nearing a deadline.

Naps like this were for more than just Kuroo’s benefit.

Smiling, Kuroo kissed the top of Kenma’s head again, feeling Akaashi’s fingers go lax as he slipped into sleep. Safe. They were both safe, and comfortable, and happy.

Honestly, there wasn’t much more that Kuroo could ask from life. 

Smiling he yawned himself and closed his eyes, wondering if they'd even wake up before Bokuto came home from the restaurant.

Probably not.

Kuroo wouldn’t complain.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Feel free to check out the other stories in this collection if you want to know more about the AU, or come talk at me on tumbler at <http://kaiyouchan.tumblr.com/>. Also, comments are AMAZING and make me very happy ^_^


End file.
